


Bad Manners; You Should Always Knock

by RadicalPrep



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-28
Updated: 2013-07-28
Packaged: 2017-12-21 15:39:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/901990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RadicalPrep/pseuds/RadicalPrep
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi's first instinct had been to take Eren's head in his hands and just smash it against a wall. He held his breath to calm down. Maybe Eren was right, after all. He shouldn't have. He didn't think it was such a big deal, but maybe he shouldn't have.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bad Manners; You Should Always Knock

**Author's Note:**

> oH BOY I did it again, this is terrible
> 
> Again, ain't no native speaker. Like most girls, I just wanna have fun. If I fuck up too badly please do tell! Unlike most girls, I don't bite.

Lance Corporal Levi was not in a good mood.

Despite all efforts the basement was still an awfully smelly and musty place. He alwaysfelt a tiny bit bad at the thought of Petra and Auruo having to spend their nights in a fucking cave just to watch on a possibly equally smelly teen. He felt sympathetic. Still, it was the right thing to do, especially if you don't want to add a God-knows-how-fucking-tall Titan into the equation.

Therefore, when he saw aforementioned Petra and Auruo trotting alongside Erwin and Hanji, all busy chatting, he figured they must've left Eren in his room and took the matter in his own hands. Which led him in this nightmarish dungeon to wake up humanity's new ray of hope. Levi snorted.

Eren was sleeping in his usual tattered shirt, a heavy blanket covering his legs, a spot of wet on the pillow beside his open mouth.

“Eren. Wake up” he shouted.

Eren sat on his ass at the sound of his voice, only to jump up immediately when he realized Lance Corporal Levi was in the room. He saluted him and immediately regretted it. It felt dumb and unnecessary. He was still groggy and sleepy, so sleepy he didn't even noticed his state of the art morning wood until Lance Corporal Levi grabbed his balls. _That's_ when he woke up.

“Be sure you're ready for training and join Major Hanji in the courtyard as soon as possible” said Levi. He squeezed Eren's balls a little bit more and then let go. Not a single expression was to be read on his face. Eren nodded hastily, cupping his crotch with his hands, watching the Lance Corporal shutting the door behind himself.

 

Had he be in the privacy of his own quarters, Levi would've laughed. The things one does when he has a little power over people. Sure enough, the brat had been incredibly disrespectful and a little embarrassment had never killed anybody. It would only teach him a much needed lesson or two. And, you know, there are much worse way to teach a lesson. Eren was a naïve, delusional and stubborn brat, but he _was_ pretty and there was no point in denying it. A few years back he would've probably pinned the fucker to a wall and have his way with him, under other circumstances. Yeah, a few years back... To think about it now, it felt like a lifetime ago.

Levi was idly watching Petra and Erd trying to teach Eren some basic self-defence strategies. It was unbelievable, the amount of humanpower spent after one single kid.

“Hey Levi, I've been looking for you everywhere.”

Hanji patted him on his right shoulder, slightly bereft of breath. She must've been running.

“Glasses. What is it?”

“Oh, you know... Just wanted to talk I guess.” Hanji smiled dreamily. Levi tensed. “I just... Just look at him. He's _amazing_. You don't even know the things he can do!”

Although she was pointing at him, Levi didn't think for a second Hanji was talking about Eren Jaeger. Oh no. Where he saw a messy, sweaty and horny sack of bones and adolescent flesh, she saw a gigantic, monstrous and terrifying puppy. “ _Well, size difference aside our perspectives don't diverge much_ ” he thought apathetically.

“All I know, Hanji, is that you get your little toy whereas I get the babysitting. And to think I brought this all over myself, I-”

“Oh you like to whine about it but I'm sure he's not that-”

“This morning I had to wake him and his morning wood up.” snapped Levi.

Hanji shrilly laughter resonated all over the courtyard. Petra waved at them and Hanji waved back, her other hand again on Levi's shoulder.

“Teenagers! Gotta love 'em. But this only means he's growing healthy, right?”

Levi nodded indifferently, his gaze lingering on the group of soldiers surrounding Eren.

Eren turned his head and inadvertently met the Lance Corporal eyes for a quarter of a second. Levi could've sworn the kid didn't dare turn his face his way for the rest of the morning.

 

After dinner, Levi started to consider the possibility that he could've made a big mistake.

During the afternoon Levi and his squad, and that included Eren, went over some squad-dynamic trainings, mainly to test Eren's progresses or lack thereof. Sure, the kid had been generous with his “Yessirs” and was one hundred percent focussed on his task, much to everyone's benefits, but frankly Levi was getting tired of not being looked in the eyes when giving him orders.

Levi was prepared to Eren being embarrassed. He did what he did because he _wanted_ him to be embarrassed. That was not the problem. But Eren wasn't avoiding his eyes out of shame, at least not entirely. He was angry. His frown was frownier than ever, he lost his temper quicker than usual (and that meant that he practically lost his temper immediately) and, worst of all, didn't reply at Levi's insults. That something was wrong with the brat was clear to all, and Levi felt a bit uneasy. Eren could brood as much as he wanted, but Levi was still his superior and could not tolerate interferences between himself and his subordinates, not if the balance of the team was at stake.

Moreover, Levi almost missed having Eren following him around like a (badly) trained doggy. Not that he would ever admit it to anyone (or even to himself), but complaining about him was kind of nice. It was nice to always have your thoughts occupied by a person, rather than a vague threat of death in the form of huge-ass titans.

After scrutinizing Eren's behaviour at dinner, Levi sighed and realized he had to knock some sense into the boy's head. Eren had been occasionally glancing at him from across the room, only to quickly bury his face on his plate the moment Levi noticed him. He had also been a lot less chatty than usual, or so Levi thought.

In his peripheral vision, whilst still listening to Hanji telling Erwin about her discoveries (again, or lack thereof), Levi saw Eren trying to sneak out of the room without having to talk to him. Levi grinned when Petra shook her head and gestured Eren towards his own table.

“Commander, permission to leave the room and go to sleep?”

The irreverent little shit was addressing Erwin. Sure. _But he won' have his way, not this time_.

“Of course. Tell Auruo and Petra to-”

“Actually” Levi interrupted Erwin's kind words, his usual smug and indifferent expression on his face “If you don't mind, Erwin, I'm gonna escort this brat back to his room. Let Auruo and Petra enjoy their free time some more.”

He stood up when Erwin gave his okay. Eren, fists clenched at his side, followed him meekly.

They didn't utter one sound until they reached the basement and Eren let out a feeble “What” when he saw Levi closing the door behind him.

“Now, brat, you're gonna listen to me. I didn't like your behaviour today. You should be a soldier of the Scouting Legion and instead you act like a spoiled child all the time. Think you'll get away with everything cause we need you? You're mighty wrong, kid. _You_ need _us_. We're giving you a chance and still you think you can pull off this shit? I don't care if you're fifteen or eighteen or thirty-six, you're here and from now on I expect you to behave like a _soldier_.”

During Levi's little speech, a carousel of feelings spinned on Eren's face, never leaving a visible trace. He had even opened his mouth a couple of times.

 _Enough with this bullshit_.

“Eren, if you want to tell me something just tell it now.”

Eren looked at Levi in the eyes. Levi had to try his best in order to hide the surprise from his face. Yes, Eren still looked a bit angry. But he also looked hurt, and Levi didn't like it.

“You shouldn't have” muttered Eren.

As simple as that.

Levi's first instinct had been to take Eren's head in his hands and just smash it against a wall. He held his breath to calm down. Maybe Eren was right, after all. He shouldn't have. He didn't think it was a big deal, but maybe he shouldn't have.

“I didn't mean to make you feel uncomfortable” he replied dryly.

True-ish.

“No, it's not... that. Uh.”

Levi almost felt like apologizing, but Eren kept looking at him, as if he was waiting for permission to speak. Or gathering the courage to do so. _For fuck's sake I've had enough of this._

Levi sensed something and he didn't know if he wanted to plunge into it or simply let it go. But there was definitely something into those big eyes staring at him.

Levi sighed.

“Eren. I don't recall you having problems to speak your mind? Just do it now and let us be over with it.” Levi crossed his arms and cocked one eyebrow. He thought about all the big words he had said to Eren and almost laughed at the thought that this whole situation arised from the fact that he fucking grabbed his junk for a couple of seconds.

“Sir. I wish you didn't cause you ruined it... I mean, I just... You couldn't know, but sometimes I wished that-” Eren stopped midsentence, horrified, to look at Levi who was trying to make some sense out of that nonsense. “Fuck it, I can't say it.”

Levi cocked his other eyebrow and didn't move an inch, even when Eren leaped forward, pressed his forehead to Levi's chest and wrapped his arms around Levi's torso.

Levi closed his eyes to clear his mind.

He could hear Eren's breathing.

He could hear Eren's heartbeat.

He could feel Eren's heartbeat.

And he didn't like it one bit.

 

Lance Corporal Levi knew a thing or two about choices and responsibilities. He's an adult man and a soldier: he wouldn't be alive if he didn't. What, are you really fucking it up if you know exactly what the outcomes will be, and if you know how to deal with said outcomes? What's a “good” thing to do, what's a “reasonable” thing to do? What really matters is the ending. And the endings Lance Corporal Levi couldn't deal with are very few.

He was still human, though, and when he had found himself with a fifteen year old boy all bent over him his first response had been to gently push him away.

Eren looked disquieted, a bit hurt maybe, but stable.

“I'm gonna go now. Tomorrow I expect you to behave properly.” he had said.

Eren had nodded and said “Yessir. Sorry about that, I... yeah.”

Levi had gone to his room and was still there, drinking tea, trying to think about something else, failing miserably. All he could think about was Eren, Eren not finding the words, Eren and his... hug thing, Eren always tailing him and always eager to drink up everything that came out of his mouth. He thought about Eren wishing for him to come in the night and hold his hand or whatever other crap a confused boy his age could wish for.

And he had to come and ruin it.

Such is life.

Levi knew perfectly well it wasn't his fault that Eren got hurt. He didn't know. Eren never told. And yet he still felt bad for the brat. Mainly because he'd... hit that.

Levi got up and arranged the kettle and his mug on a little tray. He made his bed and fluffed his pillow. Carefully placed his jacket and his cravat on the chair beside his bed and then left his room.

He walked as fast as he could without having to run for it.

“Go sleep in real beds. Change of plan, Hanji needs the brat tonight.” he said, as soon as he spotted Petra and Auruo guarding Eren's room. Levi didn't flinch while they cheerfully recollected their things, not even bothered from his own small white lie. The chances of them asking Hanji about her experiments were very slim; they were skilled soldiers and both of them had learned from their mistakes.

When he no longer could hear the echoes of their voices, Levi opened the door.

It was not too late, midnight had yet to ring.

Eren was sleeping much in the same position Levi had found him that same morning: on his side, the blanket partially covering his legs.

He unlaced his boots and placed them at the foot of the bed. He put a little jar he had been holding in his hands on the wooden night table at his left.

He glanced at the sleeping Eren and he found him frowning in his sleep. _You gotta be kidding me_.

“Eren. Wake up.”

Eren opened his eyes and oh my god, how wide those eyes can be! Levi pressed his hand on Eren's mouth to prevent him from speaking. With a little, graceful leap he jumped up the bed, right beside Eren, and murmured: “If you don't want to, just say so.”

Lev didn't move until Eren nodded, Levi's hand still on his mouth. He sat on Eren's groin and leant in for a kiss. Eren was a sloppy kisser, and Levi suspected the boy still had to grasp exactly what was happening. But when Levi slid in his tongue, he responded. And when Levi pulled away, Eren gave him two little pecks on the mouth as if he could convince him to stay.

One hand found his way under Eren's shirt, the other between Eren's legs, rubbing. The half terrified and half incredulous look on Eren's face only made it better. After a while, Levi pulled down Eren's underwear and stretched in order to reach the little jar. He uncapped it, took a handful of grease in his hands and started smearing it on Eren's cock. Levi was relieved to find it the size of an average _adult_ man.

“What is?” Eren managed to say, a bit startled. He had been clenching his teeth, and all his little whimpers told Levi he'd better hurry cause the boy was not gonna last very much longer.

“It's just grease, eh. Now, shush, will you.”

“Yeah.”

Levi got rid of his own pants and socks and slowly lowered himself on Eren's cock. He closed his eyes, grabbed Eren's chest with one hand for balance and started to move. He had to open his eyes again when Eren's little whimpery sounds were too much to handle and Levi just _had_ to see what was going on. The fucker was drooling, his arms still laying at his sides until he moved one to pinch his own left nipple. Eren left out a little “ah” before climaxing.

Levi tried to ignore the sensation of Eren's semen inside of him (not the biggest fan) and finished himself off, with Eren now holding him by his hips and watching carefully.

He came all over Eren, partly because that's how he liked it and partly because he didn't want that mess on himself. He pulled out immediately after and jumped off the bed to retrieve his clothing. As he dressed himself, he watched Eren cleaning himself with his blanket and god what is wrong with that child. He could feel Eren's cum trickling down his thighs now, and sincerely hoped there would be some hot water left in his quarter.

“Now. Is this what you have been wishing for?” Levi enquired.

“Not exactly, no. This was, uhm, better.”

Eren was sitting at the edge of his bed, with his hands between his legs. He looked pensive, and tired, and young young young. Levi felt an acute need of being alone, in his room, to just get away.

“Okay. Tomorrow I'm expecting you to behave accordingly to your role, you hear me?”

“Of course.”

Levi raised his eyebrows.

“Sir.” swiftly added Eren.

“Mh. Get some sleep.”

Hand on the door handle, Levi heard the soft rustling of sheets and blankets, the sounds of a body adjusting itself on an old mattress.

Before closing the door, he looked at Eren's bed one more time. The boy was sitting on his bed, staring at him, smiling.

Levi sighed, again.

And then he grinned.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Ah, first time I write smut in years. It's not very good smut, I have to admit, but I liked the idea of Levi walking in on Eren, so......... and Levi power-bottoming I guess. If you don't think Levi would be a GREAT power bottom you are wrong, my friend.  
> Also, the ending. I don't know if I like it. There's a tiny chance I'm going to write a sequel more focused on Eren and his attempts to bone the heichou again (boy do I like gross and horny teenagers) but idk idk.
> 
> Thanks for reading and I hope you liked it! I am sorry if you came for smut or romance or both. But maybe you liked it anyway. Who knows.


End file.
